


Who's Gotta Catch Who?

by Shaddyr



Category: The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr
Summary: Jarod and Halloween; does Miss Parker get a trick or a treat?





	Who's Gotta Catch Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween story challenge from the Pretender Yahoo group, waaaaaaay back in... oh dear god. Probably circa 1997 or so. There were three requirements:  
>  \- had to have something to do with Pokemon  
>  \- had to have the phrase, "Once upon a time I was happy"  
>  \- had to be 1000 words or less
> 
> _Original author note:_ This was really HARD to keep under 1000 words. I had to keep chopping and hacking all those adjectives and adverbs I like so much - it was very sad. I may have to write another one just to make it up to all the words that got left out.

_Once upon a time I was happy_ , Parker mused to herself. _For about 3 seconds over my morning coffee._ She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck to ease the knot residing there.

Parker examined Jarod's latest package. It seemed to have no point other than proving rat boy knew tonight was Halloween and that he had a sugar addiction. The incredible assortment of candy, toys and chocolate made her teeth ache just by looking at it. She caught Broots fixating on a Mars Bar and gave him the look. He went scurrying across the room.

Sifting through the box, she spotted a familiar item. Her mouth curled up slightly as she lifted out the bag of Cracker jacks and tore it open. Foil bags had replaced cardboard boxes, but there was still a prize in the bottom. She dumped it on the table and her eyes lit upon a little plastic toy laying amidst the popcorn. She picked it for a closer look. 

Broots, edging closer to see, managed to trip over his own feet and stumble into her. For a slow-motion moment, Parker teetered on her Manolo Blahniks before realizing, with hellish clarity, she was falling backward. As she stared up into Broots startled face, she was slightly mollified to see his terror and understanding she was going to _murder_ him for this. As the impact knocked the wind out of her, she was intensely concerned to see his expression change to one of delight.

"A Mew! Wow! Debbie's been wanting one of those to complete her collection," he babbled, confusing her enough that she didn't immediately go for her gun. The look on her face must have been frightening because he suddenly scrambled to his feet, solicitously helping her to sit up and get up. "I - uhm - I'm sorry Miss Parker, I, I, don't know-"

"Spare me, Broots," she snapped , snatching her hand back as she struggled to catch her breath. "What the hell is a Mew?".

He gestured at the toy she'd dropped. "It's a character from this TV show. Pokemon. But it was a game originally... you know, Nintendo? Debbie got an N64 for-"

Parker gave him a glare. "The point. Find one."

"Well, it's a rare Pokemon." He swallowed nervously, running a hand through his sparse hair. "It's the hardest one to find, all the stores are sold out." He gave her a pleading look. "Debbie would sure love to have it." 

Parker narrowed her eyes. "The hardest one to find, hmm?" She tossed him the pink figurine, then grabbed the box of candy and stalked out of the room.

  
  


Two hours later, she sat on her sofa with a vodka in one hand and a Nintendo magazine in the other. Crumpled Hershey bar wrappers lay discarded on the table in front of her. She stared at the box, puzzling over what Jarod's cryptic message was supposed to be _this_ time when she heard the doorbell. She scowled as she got up. If Lyle was here to harass her again...

She yanked the door open, ready to snarl at her psychotic twin, only to find a gaggle of costumed children. The young boy who had pressed the bell, stumbled back at her expression. He gave her a hesitant smile. "Trick or... treat?"

Parker took a deep breath, then forced a smile. "One sec," she said, then raced back into the front room. Grabbing Jarod's package, she returned to drop a handful of candy in each bag. The group said their thank-you's, then wandered off down the street. Spotting the red and white ball in the box, Parker finally recognized what it was. 

"Oh, what the hell," She muttered, walking into her bedroom. She slipped on a pair jeans and a black tee-shirt, then found a blue vest in the closet. In a box on the top shelf, she found an old, red baseball cap. She twisted her hair up and put it on backwards. Digging in the box again, she pulled out a pair of black gloves. She cut the fingertips off, then pulled on the gloves. Perfect. Only one thing left.

She fished the bright, plastic ball out of the box and used the key ring on the top to attach it to a belt loop on the front of her jeans. The doorbell rang again.

This time she opened the door with a smile, only to discover Jarod standing on her doorstep. He was surrounded by a half dozen children decked out as characters from the Pokemon game.

"See?" His eyes were locked with hers as he spoke to the children. "I told you Ash Ketchum lived here."

Excited voices clamoured for her attention. 

"Where's Brock?"

"How'd ya catch a Pokemon, Ash?"

"Is the professor here?"

"I wanna see Pikachu!"

She shook her head in disbelief as she reached into the box and tossed handfuls of candy in each child's bag. Once they had all collected their treats, they ran off for the next house, leaving her and Jarod facing each other.

"Gotta catch 'em all?" he inquired quietly, a grin playing about his lips.

"Just one," she replied tightly, reaching automatically for the gun that wasn't there.

He took a step closer, and she stepped back only to discover she was boxed in against the wall. He didn't stop till his mouth was inches from her ear, his proximity overwhelming her ability to think rationally.

"Trick or treat Miss Parker?" he asked her, his voice wicked in her ear.

"I... don't think you have a treat I'd be interested in," she replied unevenly.

"A trick then." His hands settled on he waist as he brushed his lips against hers. "Your trick, my treat... and you can try to catch me later."

As his mouth came down on hers, she decided that, just for the moment, she was taking the treat and she'd worry about the chase tomorrow.


End file.
